Echo: At the Crack of Dawn
by Miss Hersilia
Summary: SUMMARY OF CHAP 5. Echo arrives inside of her new dorm, because sadly, she cannot return home. She befriends Zelda, and even gets to borrow some of her elegant princess clothes. She meets Toon Link in a garden when trouble hits...
1. Chapter 1: Getting It

**Hello everyone! This is Miss Hersilia speaking. So, yes, I did in fact add an OC… Please do not flame me.**

**Mom****: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU DOING?!**

**Er… READ CHAPTER ONE!**

**Mom****: -ties my hands up and drags me out-**

**Enjoy!**

_**1. getting it**_

"Echo Maria!" Mom cried. "Yes, mama?" I replied, staring intensely at my DS screen. "Come on! You are a 13-year-old girl, are you sure you don't want to go shopping for more _clothes_?" she asked. "Mom, we live in a mansion that's 5 stories high. I got the tower room with a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a window bed, and a closet that's literally a mall. All I need is a Wii and Brawl. " I scoffed. "It's obvious." Mom just rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, well let's get going to Target." I nodded, and pulled of my stretch shorts and giant shirt, and put on a white, spaghetti-strap, baby-doll shirt, out-lined with navy blue, including the waistband. It was in general white, but it had little strawberry prints. I pulled on a worn out demin skirt.

"Hurry up!" Mom cried.

"I'm coming!" I growled.

I gripped my Wii and the video game, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, so tight I thought it would explode. "Gosh, stop gripping it so hard!" Mom scowled. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go set it up!" I yelled, running as fast as my 13-year-old legs could take me.

After I set it up, which took me about a good hour; I pushed the game in and started a Solo Brawl. Within 2 hours, I had all the starting characters, and the non-starting characters.

Captain Falcon.  
Falco.  
Ganondorf.  
Jigglypuff.  
Lucario.  
Luigi.  
Marth.  
Mr. Game & Watch.  
Ness.  
R.O.B..  
Snake.  
Sonic.  
Toon Link.  
Wolf.

I looked at the time, 11:00 PM. I yawned and felt my eyes droop. I quickly pulled out a sketch pad too keep myself awake and occupied. I sketched out a picture of me and Marth holding hands. Then, I drew out Pit, and Link. I drew out all the characters standing in a group making funny faces. My pencil soon found its way drawing a strange looking portal, resting on my TV. I looked at the time again. 1:38 AM. "Dammit…" I muttered. Mom would soon work her way into here and scold me to death. I flipped through my pictures, and saw that I wasn't thinking while I was drawing. In the picture was a girl with a striking resemblance to me. She had waist length brown hair tinted with whitish silver. Her face was oval and sharp, and her eyes a sparkling black. Her skin was a nice tan, and she was licking the tip of a bloodstained sword. She looked mischievous, and was smiling ever so slightly. I closed my sketchbook, and placed it on my desk

**Hello! Hope you guise liked it. :3**

**Marth****: Who's that girl you drew? –checks hair in mirror-**

**HOLY SHIT! What the damns are you doing in MY room??**

**Marth****: Commenting.**

**-fuming- OUT!**

**Marth****: Whatever. –flips hair and walks into TV-**

**-twitch-**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

**Hola once more, friendies**

**Hola once more, friendies. You know what's really cool? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. Yup yup.**

**Echo****: Actually, I don't find it that intriguing.**

**STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!**

**Echo:**** o. O**

**D: Here's the next chapteronino. :3 **

_**2. dreaming**_

_I was dreaming._

_I had to be._

_I was sure I was._

_I hoped I was._

_I was._

"_Echo… echo… echo…" whispered a voice._

"_Oh, very funny." I sneered._

_A boy with blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes stepped out smiling._

"_Holy fuck." I said, backing up, only to bump into a blue-haired boy with sparkling ocean eyes._

"_Ho' shit." I ran off, only to bump into a brown-haired boy with baby-blue eyes._

"_Oh. My. God." I ran, only to fell down a hole._

"_Damn." I whispered only to be face to face with all the Brawl characters._

_Diddy Kong_

_Ike_

_King Dedede_

_Lucario_

_Lucas_

_Meta Knight_

_Pikmin & Olimar_

_Pit_

_Pokemon Trainer_

_R.O.B._

_Solid Snake_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Wario_

_Wolf_

_Bowser_

_Captain Falcon_

_Donkey Kong_

_Falco Lombardi_

_Fox McCloud_

_Ganondorf_

_Ice Climbers_

_Jigglypuff_

_Kirby_

_Link_

_Luigi_

_Mario_

_Marth_

_Mr. Game & Watch_

_Ness_

_Pikachu_

_Princess Peach_

_Princess Zelda_

_Samus Aran_

_Toon Link _

_Yoshi_

_I gasped and turned around to run away, but when I looked into a mirror I saw that girl. She was I._

_I started to freak out, and tried to escape, but Zelda picked me up and threw me into the crowd._

I shot up out from under the covers and began breathing heavily.

I looked at my TV, irritated by the strange noises it was making.

I screamed.

**MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER!**

**Echo****: Why'd I scream?**

**Ask yourself. –mental torture-**

**Echo****: But I caaan't. D: -being mentally tortured-**


	3. Chapter 3: School, oh Glorious School

OMG OMG. Chapter three, I never thought it would happen. :3

**Echo****: Enough with the stupid small talk. GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**So now you find it intriguing. **

**Echo****: I just wanna know what's going to happen to me! D:**

**Fine, whatever. **

_**3. school, oh glorious school**_

I heard footsteps as my Mom charged down the pastel-colored hallways.

"Crap." I thought, getting up in panic, attempting to turn off my portal-ized plasma TV.

The footsteps were getting closer and I could barely make out the words Mom was mumbling under her breath.

"Does she even know that school starts tomorrow?" she asked herself.

_School?! _I thought, frantically jumping into my bed, as she opened the door.

I half expected a scream, and I half expected fainting.

Neither happened.

The strange celestial glow went away as soon as the door was opened. My room changed back to its plain old yellow color, and it was dark once more. Mom rummaged through my drawers, pulling all my stuff together, and putting them all in my worn out, faded, purple Jan-sport back pack.

"God, why is she so un-orginiz…" Mom's voice faded out as she picked up something. "Well this is mighty odd…" she murmured, flipping through the pages of something. I opened my black eyes a quarter-way to see her flipping through my sketchbook.

"My, my, who's this?" she asked herself. "Looks like Echo…" she placed my sketchbook down and walked out.

I shot up as my door was slammed shut, and looked eagerly at my television. Nothing.

Oh, how disappointing.

"Wake up, Echo!" cried Mom. Groan. "Time for school, honey-bunches!" I got up and brushed my teeth, washing my face with fresh French Rose Water. I put on some make-up. Cover-up, blue mascara, raspberry eyeliner on bottom, black on top. Some beige eye shadow that was glittery on top, blue on bottom. I applied a quick layer of "Pink-Frosting" lip-gloss/amplifier on my lips, rubbing the substance together. I pulled on a cute spaghetti strap cami that was a nice forest green. Over it, I pulled on a purple tunic, out-lined in black. I put on some dark demin capris. I put on some White Linen perfume that was made by Estée Lauder. I got to school smelling like the Spanish softener my Mom uses, and my designer perfume, plus the French Rose Water.

"Echo! Deary!" I was greeted by the voice of Eliza. I groaned and rolled my eyes. This girl was the blonde haired, blue-eyed kid with that nasal voice you just loved to hate. And boy did I hate it more than anything. "Oh, hello Eliza." I said calmly. She grinned widely, and took out her schedule. "I have an elective first. It's…" her mouth dropped open. "God damn you mother! Me, being one of the popular crew got put into BAND!" she cursed. I laughed. "I have art." I took out my sketchbook, and saw a new picture. In the school art room was the same celestial like portal. "Wow. You sure can draw very good." Eliza gazed at the picture. I had to admit, it was beautiful. But there was one flaw, I didn't draw it. I just nodded my head, and ran off to class. "Hello! I am Mr. Vivace as you may call me." The art teacher smiled at us. "This place is always open to people who wish to draw freely." I sighed and took out my sketchbook. Mr. Vivace walked behind me and gazed at my drawings. He saw the picture of all the Brawlers, and the portals. He stopped at the art room one. "Is that this art room?" he asked me. I nodded. "I suppose it is. I'm quite surprised you could tell." I said. "Well, what's that?" he asked me, pointing to the celestial-like portal. I shrugged. "I really don't know. There's one similar too that one." I flipped through the pages and pointed at the picture that had my TV with the portal imprinted on it. He nodded, and continued to travel through the isles. As soon as the bell rung, I felt sick. I asked him if I could go to the nurse, and he gave me a pass.

At the house I took out my sketchbook, and sketched myself entering the portal. I then drew a figure with a hand that wouldn't stop moving. Crazy hand. I drew Master Hand in a little box, managing everything. My pencil flew across the paper in this next picture, like my brain had no control on what my hand was doing. I drew a figurine sleeping in the art room, with another figurine coming out of the celestial portal. My brain seemed to doze off after I did my "About Me" homework shit, and I fell asleep.

I felt as if I were somewhere else, not my room.

And guess what.

I was in the school. Oh glorious school, I was in the art room. I looked outside the open window and saw that it was in the very morning. I was in fresh clothes. A white tunic and a yellow cami. Tunics were in this season. I was wearing a stretch mini-skirt with ruffles and was white. My make-up was changed, black mascara with glittery white eye shadow, and the top eyeliner was black and cat-eyed. The bottom eyeliner was a sparkly yellow. I had on some nice cover-up that made my tan skin shine. I looked at the source of the strange humming noise and was too speechless to even open my mouth.

**Thank you, notfromearth! For the constructive criticism and for complimenting my work. :3 More Reviews Please?**

**Echo: NO MORE CLIFF HANGERS.**

**Please review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Malicious Love

Sorry it's taking forever, stupid school… Anyways, here is thy fourth chapter

Sorry it's taking forever, stupid school… Anyways, here is thy fourth chapter!

…

**No comments? D:**

**Enjoy the chapterino! 3 **

_4: malicious love_

I gaped at the figure. "Wha…?" I attempted to ask. The figure just smiled. "You-… You're… Marth Lowell! Prince of Altea!" I screeched. He just smirked. "Oh god. I'm imagining this…" I placed my head in my hands. "Who are you?" he asked. My head flew up and his tenor voice was heaven to my ears. "I'm Echo. Echo Honeycut." I got up and surveyed him. Feminine. Skinny. I traced my finger along his tiara, on my tiptoes, as he was at his full 6 foot 4 inches. "A gift from your beloved older sister, Ellis, am I right?" I whispered. "Yes. Exactly how did you know that?" he asked me. "You… You aren't supposed to be in the real world." He eyed me suspiciously. "Not real." He asked. I laughed quietly. "Yeah, like if I touch you my hand should go straight through you." I touched his hand and screeched. "Okay, now I'm sure I'm going crazy!" I was hyperventilating by now, and I felt dizzy. I began to sway dangerously. "Er… are you okay?" the Prince's voice sounded worried. "Nuuuhh…" I managed to mutter. I was snapped out of my trance, as I heard footsteps. "Echo? Echo? Are you okay?" I grinned. It was Jacob Delos Sandos. Jacob of the Saints. "Wait a minute!" I called. "Marth!" I whispered. "In the cabinet. Now!" I shoved him violently into the art cabinet. As Jacob entered, the portal disappeared. "Oh! Hello Jacob. Still up for the Variety Show this year?" I smiled the best I could, and tried not to hyperventilate in front of my all time quasi-boyfriend. "Yeah." Jacob was sensitive, handsome, tall, Australian and he only had one con. He watched Disney Channel too much. That's the reason why we are doing the Jonas Brothers song, When You Look Me in The Eyes. "Cool!" I grinned and Jacob looked at the cabinet. "Ouch…" I heard. "What was that?" Jacob asked, eyeing the cabinet suspiciously. "Nothing!" I said cheerfully. "Oh, Jacob! I have to clean the art room. Volunteered. So can you leave, please?" I said in a rush. He nodded, took one last glance at the cabinet, and said, "Bye, Echo." He grinned, and pecked my cheek. I waved weakly, and he left. Marth fell out the cabinet panting. "Gosh, there's no circulation in that cramped contraption!" he complained. "Cabinet, you mean?" I looked at him stupidly. "I know what a cabinet is, thank you very much!" he pouted. I just laughed. The first bell rang, and Marth jumped. I snickered, and suddenly the portal appeared. "Oh no! Mr. Vivace. Marth. Get in the portal before Vivace comes." He smiled. "And guess who I came for." I backed up. "No, I can't-" And suddenly, I ate dirt.

Tenacious. That's how I would describe Marth.

Tenacious.

Devishly Handsome.

Feminine.

Beautiful.

But not as good as Jacob. I woke up in a soft bed, but it wasn't mine. I heard noises. "What?" I screamed, and shot up, making my head spin. I felt a cool hand push my head back down. I ran my hand along it and noticed that it was a fingerless glove. "You are so weird." I laughed weakly. Marth shrugged. "I know." He laughed. Oh, damn. It sounded like a million tenor bells sent directly from the heavens. "You sure do have a lot of nerve to hit a girl…" I growled.

He laughed again.

Damn, he needed to stop.

"You amuse me, Echo. Especially your obsession with that Jacob boy." He smiled a dazzling smile. And it was lopsided. I loved it. "Well, duh, he is my quasi-boyfriend." I blushed. "Aww. You're blushing." He smirked. I blushed even deeper as he pinched my cheeks lightly. Treating me like a baby, and I loved it. "How old are you anyways? I know so many fan girls who would like to meet you. I'm 13. And you are what? 18?" I asked him. He smiled. "No. I'm 21." I gasped. He looked at me quizzically. "Oh, no nothing." I giggled. "Well, time for you to sleep." I stopped him. "One more question. Who do you love?" I asked, expecting a Zelda, or Samus, or Peach. He smiled. "Is this for the fan girls?" he asked patiently. I hesitated. "Yeah. For the fan girls." He looked away a blank expression on his face. "I don't think I'll ever love anyone again. After _she_ treacherously dumped me. But, for now, I think I'll be the only one to take care of you."

I froze.

"Why?" I asked, trying to sound calm. "Everyone is gossiping about how great of a maid you would make. And Link, Ike, Captain Falcon, Snake, Red, et cetera. Are… making some plans. I need to protect you. You are sort of like a younger sister I've never wanted." He sighed, and said, "Now go to sleep." He kissed my forehead, and my heart skipped a beat. Just a family-good-night kiss. But, I knew what was happening to me. I defiantly knew better. I was in love with Marth. And Jacob.

Oh curse you, malicious love.

**That's it!**

**Echo****: …**

**What?**

**Echo****: …**

**o.o Please review! :3**


End file.
